The Animal Model Core will generate transgenic and gene-targeted mice and will provide for the care and maintenance of all mouse models. In addition, the Core will be responsible for generating human apo-B transgenic rabbits. Each of the projects in the Program Project uses one or more animal models, and the centralization of all animal activities within this Core will result in the most efficient use of resources.